juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Lee
Jasmine "Ah-Mah" Lee (Chinese: 阿嬤; pinyin; literally "grandma") as Juniper calls her, is Dennis, June and Ray Ray's paternal grandmother. She was the previous Te Xuan Ze for many decades before being succeeded by Juniper. Legacy Many in the magical world consider her to be the greatest Te Xuan Ze in existence; next to the rogue and corrupt Kai Yee, who is not remembered or revered as such. Appearance Current Appearance Ah-Mah is a gray-haired old woman with some overweight, due to her age and a white streak of hair, not because of her age, but because of her Te Xuan Ze status. When Young When she was younger, she was very similar to her granddaughter when it comes to physical aspect, though with a few differences; Jasmine is a bit taller, still wears her hair in a ponytail, her cheekbones are a bit more visible, with her whole face shape being slightly more angular, resembling a triangle more or less rather than an oval. At 11-years old, Jasmine appeared to be thinner than Juniper. The streak in her hair was a deep purple shown when she was aged down to roughly ages of 25 and 11.Little Big Mah Personality She is calm and deliberate in most respects but crude and tough when she needs to be. The 69-year-old gives June advice on dealing with the magical community and their expectations of her, and assists her when she is in serious trouble. As of the "Monster Con" episode, and is pragmatic, in the sense that she prevents June from shirking her responsibilities. While she primarily gives advice in most episodes, she is seen often returning to action as well. Powers and Abilities Magical Abilities After her father was no longer the Te Xuan Ze, Jasmine became the Te Xuan Ze in his place and gained all of the powers that are associated with the role of The Protector including superhuman strength, speed, durability etc. She also gained the ability to see through the magical barrier that prevents mortals from seeing magical creatures, and also acquired magical abilities of her own. As she served as the Te Xuan Ze and gained experience, Ah-Mah became a powerful and skilled user of magic. As she began to age past her prime, however, using these abilities began to wear on her physical being. Her stamina seemed to suffer the most, as she was unable to continue standing after two or three minutes of all out combat. She was effortlessly defeated by the strongest and "younger" Kai Yee and was forced to draw energy from the magical source itself in order to continue to fight him. This weakness due to age cements Ah-Ma as a former Te Xuan Ze, leaving the role and responsibility up to her granddaughter Juniper. Other Skills *'Master Martial Artist': In "Little Big Mah", she claims that she knows karate and about 26 other different styles of hand-to-hand combat. * Motorcyclist - Jasmine owns a motorcycle and it can be assumed that she has been using one for a long time. * Dragon Rider - Jasmine has been shown to ride dragons on numerous occasions so it can be assumed that she is skilled at this as well. Appearances She appears in 7, 5 and 5 episodes in seasons 1, 2 and 3 respectively, making it a 17 episodes over all. Season One * It's My Party and I'll Whine if I Want To (narration and first) * New Trickster in Town (cameo) * Enter Sandman * Ding Dong, the Witch Ain't Dead * I'll Get By with a Little Help from My Elf * Meet the Parent (non-speaking cameo) * Monster Con Season Two * Adventures in Babysitting * I've Got You Under My Skin * Welcome Bat Otter * Dog Show Afternoon * Party Monsters Season Three * Feets Too Big (cameo) * Citizen June * Out of the Past * Little Big Mah * Every Witch Way But Loose (final) Gallery 07hockeyJasmine.png|Jasmine's hockey outfit.Ding Dong, the Witch Ain't Dead JasmineArmourS3E06.png|Jasmine's battle armour. Out of the Past Texuanzejasminestatue.png|Jasmine as a jade statue in her foyer among the other memorialized Te Xuan Ze. Jasmine_Lee_(11_years_old).png|Eleven-year-old Jasmine in Little Big Mah Jasmine_Lee_(about_25_years_old).png|Jasmine at age twenty-five. spacepajamas0.png|Jasmine wearing June's space pajamas as temporary night clothing. Notes-15.jpg|Jasmine 'ruff' construction notes for season three.Andre Moore's blog - Model Sheet Tuesday 4/11/06 Notes-18.jpg|Jasmine 'ruff' pose notes for season three.Andre Moore's blog - Model Sheet Tuesday 4/11/06 Ahmahhouse.png|Jasmine's house.Out of the Past JasmineCave.png|Jamine's Te Xuan Ze cave under her house. JasminehouseVsRayray.png|Jasmine calling the shots again. Jasmine oath.png|Jasmine citing the oath of the Te Xuan Ze in Out of the Past.Out of the Past Fake mooseheads.png|Ah-mah's ugly fake moosehead collection. Ah mah's fake mooseheads.png|Jasmine among her ugly fake mooseheads. Trivia *She is a secondary recurring character. *She hasn't been to China in forty years (as Roxanne: "I haven't been to China in 40 years! ...Uh, I mean weeks. Four weeks.") *Jasmine has a license in flying dragons. She tells Juniper in season oneDing Dong, the Witch Ain't Dead that she's been taking classes. We see her flying dragons over borders in season twoDog Show Afternoon and riding one instead of her motorcycle in season threeParty Monsters. *Jasmine collects ugly moose heads as a side-hobby. *Jasmine's voice-actor Amy Hill had already played a grandma of a main character before, on 1994's "All-American Girl" about a young rebellious Korean-American girl played by comedian Margaret Cho. *After Juniper became Te Xuan Ze, Jasmine began traveling the world trying to find a way to free her from the protective barrier of Orchid Bay, or to find a loophole in the rules governing all Te Xuan Ze. See also *Jasmine's house *Te Xuan Ze *Adventures in Babysitting References Category:Characters Category:Te Xuan Ze Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lee Family Member Category:Humans Category:Magical Humans Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Articles Category:A to Z Category:Human Adults Category:Elder characters Category:Magic Users Category:Parents Category:Adults